An electronic device, such as a projector, typically comprises an air guiding duct and a mounting member separated from the air guiding duct. The air guiding duct can comprise two guiding members separated from one another. During assembly of the air guiding duct and the mounting member to a lampshade of the projector, the two guiding members can be secured to each other to allow the air guiding duct to be secured to the projector, and then the mounting member can be secured to the lampshade of the projector.